


Make a Wish

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Dandelions, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud
Summary: Jack and Sammy go on a picnic together, and things are almost perfect. Good thing there's dandelions nearby to wish on, right?Or, relistening to Kaleidotrope and KFAM made the thought of Jack/Sammy playing the Dandelion Game flit into my head, and dang it - it's too cute for my poor heart to handle.





	Make a Wish

"Yes! Right here, it's perfect." Jack's hand was on my arm, tugging me towards a tree that looked identical to the last two we'd set up under.

"This is the fifth time we've moved," I said, groaning under the weight of the cooler, losing feeling in my fingertips from the cold. He spread the blanket out and settled on it, playing with the grass as I dropped down beside him.

"And _this_ is the perfect spot. It's got dandelions and everything! You can't have a good picnic without them. Sorry, but that's a fact. Here," Jack plucked a weed from the grass and held it out, "we're waiting for Lily anyway. I'm sure she won't mind us starting without her. Make a wish."

I stared at him, confused.

"Wishing on dandelions?"

"You never played the dandelion game as a kid?" He balanced his elbow on his knee, still offering the small dandelion, waiting expectantly for me to answer.

"Uhh, no. I didn't grow up around this sort of thing, playing with flowers and running through fields." Jack's face fell. He pulled back the dandelion, almost letting it fall to the ground before I grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Show me."

"Really?" His face brightened, eyes shining with his usual excitement.

"Sure," I sighed, "What are the rules?"

"You think of a wish, and then blow off the fluff to set it free. Try to do it all in one though, 'cuz otherwise the wish will take longer to come true."

I laughed. "That's just outdoor birthday candles!" 

"It's not. **These** are special. Like magic, I guess."

"Alright," I took the dandelion, careful not to touch him any more than I already had in public, feeling the decision to do so drop like a stone in my stomach. "I wish that... Lily would stop being such an ass." Jack laughed as I blew off the 'fluff' from the dandelion in a harsh puff of air.

"You've jinxed us, now. It won't come true if you say it."

"Whatever. Your turn." I plucked one from the ground and passed it to him.

He twisted it between his fingers, his smile still wide. Right as Jack brought the dandelion to his face, a gust of wind tore half of the seeds off and right into his hair and mouth causing him to splutter and cough.

"Smooth! Guess it was the universe's turn!"

"Right," Jack laughed with me once he caught his breath, "One left."

"Together?" I offered it to him, slightly embarrassed.

"No. You take it," He pushed it back to me, the sunlight catching his hair and the fluff that he still hadn't removed.

If things were perfect, I would have brushed the dandelion fluff out of Jack's hair, setting each individual seed loose with their own wish. Wishes for a future full of smiles, hands brushing against each other, of late nights spent in their apartment together. Of waking up to the smell of coffee and breakfast, sitting at the table together as the sun glinted off Jack's ring; the ring I had hidden in the back of my bedside drawer, waiting for the right moment to ask.

Instead, I took a deep breath and made my wish.

_ **To more days like this.** _

"Hey! Nerds! Get off your asses and come help me with the food," Lily shouted, waving us towards the carpark.

"Told you it wouldn't come true," Jack laughed as he stood and went to help Lily.


End file.
